


Hot and Bothered

by Supernova95



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Kinda, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt from Chrissy_Sky:</p>
<p>Either Jason/Tim or Damian/Tim. Two people get it on somewhere super inappropriate which leads to one or both getting super inappropriate boners due due to the memories afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrissy_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/gifts).



“Jay” Tim moaned.

Jason huffed and moved to shut his boyfriend up with another kiss.

“Jay” Tim gasped as Jason moved his attention to the younger man’s neck. “We shouldn’t be doing this here. What if someone walked in?”

Jason crowded Tim, pushing him up against his desk growling.

“This is your office Tim,” He said whist lifting Tim so he was sitting on the desk top, “The only people who would dare walk in here without knocking” he slotted himself between Tim’s open legs, “Are B and Dick. And if either of them do dare to just waltz on in here I will have no regrets whatsoever about punching both of them in the face repeatedly.”

Which, fair enough. There was not much he could say to that; Jason won that argument.

Any worries Tim had about being interrupted were soon banished from his mind, along with pretty much everything else that wasn’t “Oh God!” “Yes!” and “Jason please!” as his boyfriend started grinding into him; alternating thrusts with kisses.

Now he had a really inappropriate boner. Oh God he was hard, in his office, in the middle of the day. His boyfriend was going to be the death of him… or at least get him fired from the company he actually owns.

“Fuck!” Tim moaned, he could see the headlines now ‘Wayne heir and CEO deposed amid allegations of sexual indecency in the workplace. Wayne has no comment’

“Jason, I really can’t, I have a meeting in here in half an hour and I’m not Bruce. I don’t keep a change of clothes in my office at all times.” He did sometimes, when he’s expecting a need to change his clothes, but it’s not something he’s really considered an essential. Tim’s going to rethink that statement.

Jason laughed, “Why do you need a change of clothes Babybird?” Tim flushed. “Am I close to making you cum?” Jason whispered in his ear with a particularly slow, hard thrust.

Tim groaned in affirmation and that just seemed to egg Jason on further. God, they hadn’t even got their clothes off and he was a total mess. Jason really knew the power he had over Tim, and oh did they both love it.

Jason’s movements became harder, quicker and more erratic in their desperation. “I’m gonna make you cum; then you’re going to sit here his your meeting, filthy and still half hard, praying that the mess you made isn’t going to start to show. And then you’re gonna come home and we’re going to get to the main event. How does tat sound Babybird?”

Tim couldn’t hold off anymore: he came, his moans being swallowed up by a kiss. Oh God, Tim was finding it hard to breathe; who knew semi-exhibitionism was such a turn on for him. Or maybe it was just Jason. (It was probably just Jason.)

He lost himself again in kissing his boyfriend.

Jason was still hard and he would probably stay that way until that evening. Fuck, just thinking about it was making Tim giddy again; he wasn’t going to survive this meeting if this continued.

Jason pulled back, catching his breath. His face was flushed and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead, but he carried a smug smile. “Who’s your meeting with Timmy?”

Tim blinked at the sudden change of subject and he tried to get his brain back in gear, things were not going well.

“Er, Lucius and Tam. We’re going over the Summer Spending Review before the Board Meeting next week.” Well this was just getting more and more awkward by the second.

Jason grinned, “Good luck with that, I’ll see you tonight okay?” he kissed Tim on the forehead before making his way to the door with a chuckle. “You should probably sort out your collar as well Timmy. You need to look professional and crap.”

When the door closed Tim hurried over to the mirror he did have on one of the walls. On the junction between his neck and his chest was one of the largest hickies Jason had ever left on him.

-

They were half way though the review and it was had going. Why did they have to have this in his office? All he could think of was what he and Jason had been doing on the desk just an hour previously. It didn’t help that the spending review was about fifty pages long and they were all spread out on the aforementioned desk.

He could almost smell their misdoings… wait could he smell their activities?? Could Lucius and Tam smell it too?

Crap. He’s overthinking this. No he could not smell what he and Jason were doing; there are no wet patches on his trousers. He needs to calm down and focus on the spending review.

Tim started breathing harder, bringing his hands up to rub at his unfocused eyes, his dick was twitching in their damp confines.

No amount of swearing could fully express just how much he hated Jason at that moment. Except he didn’t. Because the whole situation was just making him harder. Yup, he had an exhibitionist kink; this was so not the time to find out though.

“Tim are you okay?” Tam’s worry broke though his haze of need and want.

“Yeah Tam, I’m fine.” Tim shook his head trying to get rid of the last of the fuzziness so he could concentrate on his work. All that did was make Tam more worried.

“Are you sure? You look pale. You’ve been working yourself really hard lately Tim, you sure it’s not a bug?” She said getting up and waling round the desk to his side, putting a hand on his forehead.

“Tim! You’re all clammy. You shouldn’t be here. There’s no point us going though this if you’re not here to fully contribute, okay?” She looked to her father who nodded.

“Go home, _sleep_ , and when you’re feeling better we’ll go though it again. We have plenty of time to go though it before the Board Meeting.”

It was an order, one Tim was more than happy to follow. In a haze he got up, and tried to pick up his bag, failing dismally. Tam sighed and picked up his things for him.

“Home and sleep okay? No extracurriculars until you’re better.”

He smiled “Yes ma’am.” And Tam rolled her eyes.

Fuck, he was going to kill Jason. Or fuck him. One or the other.

(He was going to fuck the life out of him; that was it.)


End file.
